


Attempts At Angst

by thatmountainhermit



Category: Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Death, Drabbles, M/M, Will add tags as I go, break-up, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-11 20:21:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10473597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatmountainhermit/pseuds/thatmountainhermit
Summary: Cross-posting the prompts I was given from tumblr where I try to write angst.1: Broken - Prinxiety breaking up2: Banshee - Person A will mourn the death of Person B





	1. Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Broken: Prinxiety breaking up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still accepting prompts for angst at [ princeyandanxiety](http://princeyandanxiety.tumblr.com)!

“We need to talk.” It had started like that. Simple. Roman didn’t feel uneasy, or worried. He was fairly confident in their relationship, which had been going steady for a while now. They fought sometimes, sure, but they usually managed to compromise. To make it work. Because they loved each other.

“Of course, my love! What is it that you wish to talk about?” Roman’s smile was sweet, and soft, as it always was when he was alone with Anxiety. And sometimes when they weren’t alone, either. It was just so easy to feel safe around the beautiful being that was his love. 

Anxiety took a deep breath, and Roman frowned a little. He would be lying if he said that Anxiety had been acting… strangely, as of late. But that was just Anxiety. He had his ups and downs, and Roman knew that sometimes his lover needed his space. Then he said those two words. “We’re over.” Just like that. 

Roman was pretty sure the shattering that he could hear was his heart. Roman stared at his now, apparently, ex-boyfriend. “What do you mean, we’re over? Anx- I love you!” His voice was so soft, so slight. He felt like he could barely breathe, for fear of his lungs being lanced by the shards of glass that used to be his heart. 

“I know, Prince.” The name stung. Anxiety rarely called him by his character name these days. There was no light in those usually bright eyes that Roman adored so much. “But I don’t love you. I never did.”

It was like every nightmare, every fear that Roman had ever had, decided to come true. His eyes filled with tears, staring up at the other persona. All Anxiety did was shake his head, and walk away. And Roman watched him. Powerless to stop the love of his life from leaving.


	2. Banshee (Prinxiety)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Banshee: Person A mourns the death of person B  
> Prinxiety

“No no no, you stupid chivalrous asshole, you promised me!” Anxiety gasped when he saw Prince lying on the bed. Morality sat next to him, a pitying look sent to Anxiety as he stood up. 

“I'm sorry, we did everything that we could, but he’d lost too much blood, Anx…” He stepped to the side when Anxiety came at him. 

But instead of exploding on Morality, he collapsed next to the bed, taking Roman’s cold hand and pressing it to his cheek. “You idiot.” He whispered. “I told you, didn't I? I told you that you’d get yourself killed and now here we are and I could kill you myself, Roman, you fucking promised me…” He thought breathing was hard during his panic attacks, but they were nothing compared to this. 

“Anxiety…” He heard Logan faintly, barely felt the hand on his shoulder. He knew he was crying, but the feeling of tears tracking down his face was like being in a dream. It was vague, clouded.

“You told me forever,” he muttered, his voice cracking. “You promised me forever. What kind of forever is this, sir Sing-A-Lot?” His laugh sounded more like a wet, choking sob. He could feel the others’ worried stares, but he couldn't bring himself to care. “You can't just leave me, Roman. You didn't even say goodbye...” His voice was barely a whisper. His heart felt like it had been torn open. He felt raw, exposed. And completely alone without Roman.

In that moment, he wanted nothing more than to join his prince

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it!  
> Feel free to send me prompts at [ princeyandanxiety](http://princeyandanxiety.tumblr.com)!


	3. Loneliness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loneliness: I will write a drabble about a character feeling lonely.  
> Morality has feelings too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to my friend who gave me this prompt. I'm slowly "gently coaxing" her into this fandom :)))

Morality had no idea how long he’d been sitting there, thinking. Trying not to cry. Failing miserably. Then again, that was him, wasn't it? A complete failure. Morality couldn't help feeling that it was true.

He knew that he had no right to feel that way. He was meant to be happy with seeing another dog.or having a cookie, and he had the others, right? Anxiety and Princey and Logic. He wondered, not for the first time, how accurate that was.

Would they even care if he went missing? If he disappeared? Morality doubted it. He wasn't that important, and he was a nuisance anyway. He always interrupted them. He was rarely serious. Even when he was, they all ignored his ideas anyway, because they were so dumb.

It wasn't like they were subtle about how much they disliked him. Especially Logic.

He just wanted a friend. Someone to talk to, to watch movies and make dumb jokes with. It wasn't too much to ask, was it? Just a friend. Not even that. Just someone who would talk to him.

Morality sighed as he stared at his reflection, rubbing at the bags under his eyes. The sleepless night had been stacking up, and they were finally beginning to take a toll on him. No one had come to get him, even though he knew there was a meeting. They were probably relieved that he hadn't showed up yet. 

He knew he had to go soon. He dried his face, tried to cool his face to get rid of the red splotches that always came from crying. After taking a deep breath, he put a smile on his face. “Come on, sport, no use bothering them with your problems.” He muttered to himself. 

They didn't need to concern themselves with him, anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me at [ princeyandanxiety](http://princeyandanxiety.tumblr.com)!


End file.
